The New Girl
by crazytomboy78
Summary: When a new student arrives at the Tomorrow Academy, she knows just a little too much about Tony and his friends. The three find this girl more and more mysterious. What will happen as the school gets to know her more and more? Pepperony& made up character
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I had this really cool idea implanted on my brain for a while, and I knew I just had to write it! Ik this means im writing 2 stories at the same time, but hey, that's easy. I can do that. Piece of cake. Enjoy! Oh, one more thing. Im adding a character, and that's gonna be me. Yes, im adding myself to the story. Deal. Im going to be an awesome addition, and youll all think it's an awesome idea! Woot [: and it's told from the new character's (me) POV. OH! ONE LAST THING! Im making this whole thing up. I swear. Ive been to NYC 5 times, but never have done this. Ever. K?**

I stepped out of my mother's car, and told her goodbye. Forever, she was out of my hair. I hated her because she was such a…..jerk. She didn't love me, and she never will. She wasn't meant to. I grabbed my suitcase full of my clothes and the rest of my belongings and headed towards the apartment complex to find my dad's apartment. He actually cared. My parents divorced last year, and my mom thought it best that I stay with him. I have three older siblings, but they're all in college. It was just going to be me and my dad. I came from a town about 5 or 6 hours from here, but that town is a whole other story. Not telling that one. I knocked on my dad's door, and when he opened I explained that mom had just dropped me off to stay here, and never go back, like she had planned. My dad greeted me cheerfully, and helped me put my stuff in my room. I had a room here, because I came up for all my school vacations. He explained that I was going to go to a school down the road called the Tomorrow Academy, since I was so good at math and science, and it was known for its science programs.

I'm 16 years old, and my name is Cara. It's Italian for dear and Irish for friend. I am a very dear and friendly person at heart, so the name suits me. I'm half Italian, from my mother's side, and yeah, I have Italian skin, so I don't get sunburns. Enough about me. I can't explain myself, that one's impossible. I'm really weird.

Anyways, the next day was my first day at the Tomorrow Academy. I woke up to my alarm in the morning, much later than I used to have to wake up for school. I got dressed in my favorite navy blue shirt with a hand forming a peace sign on it, and a pair of ripped jeans with a tie-dye sweatshirt, and some chestnut UGG boots. I took my shower before I changed, then changed, then ate breakfast, then started my walk to my new high school.

Once I got there, I paused at the front door. I was carrying a white backpack, but the kind that you carry like a purse. I had all the supplies I needed in it, and I decided to walk inside. The letter I got from school said I had to go to the main office, so that's just where I went. When I got inside, the secretary was sitting at her desk typing some junk into her computer.

"Umm, hi, my name is Cara Miller, and I'm new here, I was told to come here?" I explained to the secretary, who's desk nameplate said 'Mrs. Tatters'. What a weird name.

"Oh, yeah. Here's your schedule." She said, handing me a piece of paper without even caring to look up at me. I grabbed the schedule and read my homeroom class. It said I had to go to math in room 114. I walked outside the main office and checked the room numbers. The first one I saw said 112, and the one to the left of it said 113, so I went left one more door to room 114, and entered. I handed my schedule to the teacher and she nodded.

"Class, say hello to Cara, our new student." The teacher introduced me, waving me on to sit down. I felt awkward as I felt everyone staring at me as I sat down. As soon as I sat down next to a brunette boy in a red shirt, people stopped staring and the teacher started the day's lesson.

I have short brown hair that reaches my shoulders, but I keep it up in a ponytail all the time. I have side bangs, but I clip them back. I wear glasses, and I have braces. I'm 5''8, and that means I'm pretty tall. I fit right in with everyone else here, except one thing. No one else wears the vibrant colors that I wear. I stick out like a sore thumb. Woo-hoo. At my old school, I didn't stick out this much. It was perfectly normal to be that vibrant at my old school because everyone else wore tie-dye colors, and abnormally colored pants. But not here. No one had yellow pants or tie-dye hoodies. No one here wore their north face jackets like sweatshirts, and I barely saw any UGG boots. I really stick out here. That's okay, though, because I'm a different person. Not normal at all. Nopells. (That means nope, but I made it sound cool!) After the class bell rang, I found at least four more periods pass by pretty quick. BY 5th period, my schedule said I had a 'free period.' What does that mean? IT doesn't have a room number. I saw a pink-haired girl walking down the hallway, and asked her.

"Exuse me, pinky, what is a 'free period'?" I asked, nicknaming her.

"My _name _is Pepper, not Pinky, and free period means you don't have a designated class, so you're free to do whatever you want. Hey, you can come with me! Yeah, stick with me, you'll have so much fun! You can meet my best friend, Tony Stark! He's tottaly awes-" The girl named Pepper went on. I stopped her though. Hey, she could've never stopped.

"Umm, ok, thanks." I said, following her as she walked off. I walked by her side, and she came to some stairs and walked up them. At the end of the stairs there was a door, and she opened it.

"This is the roof. Me and my friends like to hang out here a lot." Pepper explained to me, walking onto the roof. On some shafts that were placed on the roof sat a boy with brown hair, a red shirt, and some blue jeans with red lines down each side. The dude had matching red sneakers.

"Hey, Tony, this is Cara, she's new!" Pepper exclaimed to her friend, apparently Tony. I've heard of this guy before. Don't ask why, but I know everything about him, and Pepper, and their other friend Rhodey, and about Tony's dad being alive but captured, the whole deal. I know.

"Hi, Cara. I'm Tony." He said, waving at me as he ate a sandwich. Must be his lunch bell.

"Oh, cool." I responded, grabbing my own seat.

"So one question." I said to Tony.

"Shoot away." He responded.

"Is it fun being Iron Man?" I asked. Tony spit out the water he was drinking.

"What?" He said, shocked. Pepper was pretty shocked too. I stared at the two, waiting for an answer.

**Whoooo! Told you im cool. I make an awesome character. Well, did you like? Review! Thanksss [:**


	2. Chapter 2

**LIKE OMYGOSH!!!! The new episode was epic. How did Tony fix up the lab so quickly? When are they gonna explain to Rhodey's mom? WHY THE HECK ISNT TONY LOOKING FOR GENE??????????? Umm, sorry. Spazzing. My bad! Anyways, onto chapter 2!**

I was being hounded by Tony and Pepper.

"What are you talking about? Why do you think _I'm_ Iron Man?" Tony asked me.

"Well, for one, I know everything about you Pepper and Rhodey, and Whitney and Gene and your mom and your dad, I know everything about everyone. And second, it's common sense. Like, you're a _genius_, and the only other geniuses like you are your dad, and he's being held hostage by Gene and all that. Anyways, who else could design a suit of armor like that but your dad, who currently can't at the moment?" I explained, catching my breath after the long sentence.

Tony sighed. I'm guessing he wants to give up.

"How do you know so much about me and the people in my life?" Tony asked me, trying his best to be calm about it.

"Oh, I can't tell you that, you wouldn't believe me. Trust me, its better if I don't tell you." I said, being reasonable. Tony held back his sighing anger this time. He rubbed his forehead and asked me another question.

"Why are you acting so mysterious? You don't have another personality as a villain do you?" Tony asked me, I'm guessing to be sure he could trust me.

"Look, bub, are you just gonna stand there and try to figure out the way the innards of my brain and my inner thoughts works? Cuz let me tell you, _I _haven't even found that out yet. Don't try." I stated, explaining myself a little more. Hey, it's true. I do things that not even I have a reason why for.

"Alright, fine. I trust you. And as long as you don't tell anyone else I'm Iron Man, we're good here. K?" Tony stated, relieving his anger at me.

"Don't worry, I promise and I swear that I will not tell anyone your secret, no matter what situation I'm in." I promised, putting my hand to my heart to emphasize my point.

"Ok, good. The bell is going to ring for 6th period any minute now. Let's go." Tony closed the conversation. I knew that he figured it a good idea to keep me close as a friend, because I could see it in his eyes. He was going to have to get used to me.

**(A/N: yeah, this part is going to be the narrator's POV. Kk!)**

Tony was in his lab, typing random things into his big lab computer when Rhodey walked in.

"Hey man, you hear of this new girl in school? Her name's Cara." Rhodey welcomed.

"Yeah, I had a little talk with her, and she knows everything about my life and about all the villains I fought, and all my friends. She even knows everything about Gene. She won't tell me how she knows though, and she said it wasn't through the FBI." Tony answered.

"That's weird. She's either crazy, or she's mysterious." Rhodey stated, curious to find out.

"She said she wasn't evil, and that she was on my side, so I'm going with crazy." Tony explained, not looking away from the large computer screen for one word spoken.

"Great, another crazy person. Fantastic." Rhodey joked.

"Yeah, because I know _sooo many_ crazy people." Tony teased, being sarcastic.

**(A/N: I'm gonna stay at the narrator's POV.) **

The next day, Cara was walking to school when someone crept up behind her.

"Hey." Tony said, startling Cara.

"Holy cheesefish, man! You scared the fudge out of me!" Cara said. Tony and Rhodey gave her a weird stare.

"What? Only _normal_ people expect to hear 'holy crap'. Normal people are boring." Cara stated, responded to given glare.

"Whatever. So, how do you like it in NYC so far?" Rhodey responded.

"Well, I've been to New York City 5 times on vacations, but it's pretty cool." Cara responded.

"Whoa, you've been here 5 times already?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Yeah, my family went on vacations a lot. That is until my parents split." Cara explained, not showing any signs of sadness.

"Wow, you don't seem to upset about that. Don't you want your parents back together?" Tony asked, shocked and curious.

"Nahhh, I hate my mom. She doesn't care for me, she sent me to live here." Cara explained, once again. The two gave her another weird glare.

"You're gonna be doing that a lot." Cara reacted.

"Man, you _are_ strange." Rhodey said, being slightly freaked out by Cara.

"Hey, I warned you. Don't think hanging out with me is _my_ fault." Cara defended herself.

Later, Cara decided to spend some time with Pepper. They were on the roof skipping gym class, since neither one wanted to attend.

"So, don't you miss all your old friends at your old school? Like, do you talk to any of them? You _do _have a cell phone, don't you? Who was your best friend? Did you have any best friends? Or boyfriends? What was your love life like? Mine, well I'm still working on that, but soon I think I'll-" Pepper ranted to Cara.

"Yeah, you talk a lot. I do kinda miss my old friends sometimes, like my two best friends, they're awesome. I do have a cell phone, it's in my pocket. And lastly, no I do NOT have a boyfriend, nor will I ever. Not until I wanna get married and that's years away from now." Cara explained, answering _all _of Pepper's questions.

"And as for you, my friend, I know _exactly_ what your love life is like. You've never had a boyfriend, but I know you want one, and I know exactly who you're targeting for that role, even if you don't. _Because a certain someone who I won't talk about tottaly blinded you from your feelings for Tony._" Cara added, whispering the last part to herself so that no one else could hear.

"What? What are you talking about?" Pepper asked, confused.

"Like I said before, I know everything there is to know about you and everyone you know. Don't make me explain that again. I'm known for a short temper." Cara responded, summarizing an explanation.

"Wow, that's weird. I never really will get used to that. But whatever, tell me about it! What is it like? What don't I know?" Pepper continued, curious for Cara's antics. _Crazy_ antics, that is.

"Oh, haha, funny! I can't tell you that, it would ruin your friendship forever." Cara responded, mysteriously, leaving Pepper even more suspicious as to Cara's meaning and her background.

"Pleease? Wait, what friendship? What are you talking about?" Pepper asked, very suspicious.

"Never mind, I've said too much already. Next topic please." Cara finished, moving their conversation along. The bell was pretty much over, so Cara and Pepper decided to get to their class. However, there was one thing still bugging Pepper…..

What did Cara mean, and where does she come from?

**Haha hey peoples, sorry for the long wait! Full plate with a spoonful of procrastination here. Sorry! Review! Tankiesss [:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey popples! Sorry If this was too long a wait, but soon it'll be worth it. Tottaly worth it! There's gonna be some new little secrets becoming of this chapterrrr. You get to find out how Cara (yep, that's me.) knows everything about this life! Hehe [: enjoy.**

I'm in the middle of my morning routine. Wake up to my cell's alarm, get out of bed. Go downstairs and have a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Go back upstairs and get changed, brush my teeth and hair. (The shower is at night.) Say goodbye to dad, grab my lunch. Place it in my bag, walk to school. Meet friends on the walk to school. All the usual. Nothing ever changes, but I don't care. I like having a straight schedule in the morning.

"So, same old morning?" Pepper asks, approaching me first, like every day. Sometimes I like changing something in my morning schedule, just to shake it up a little. Never much, though. Sometimes I get changed then eat breakfast. Sometimes I entertain my younger sister, Emma. She's the only still-at-home sibling I have. She's three years younger than me, and likes to follow me on my way to school. She knows what I know because I tell her, but I tell her in the form of a story because she likes my stories. Usually she's out doing things with her friends. Other times she has some sports thing to do.

"Yepp. Exept I'm tired this morning because my sister woke up in the middle of the night because she told me she was scared of a noise she heard coming from her closet. I don't know. But I'm just gonna sleep first bell today. No big, it happens all the time at my old place." I explained, rubbing the sand out of my eyes. When Emma does that, I tell her its because the Sandman comes during the night and puts them in there. She still has childish beliefs, but that's okay, considering where me and Emma really come from.

Truth be told, me and Emma _thought _that our mom back before living here was our _real _mom. But it turns out that faker-mom only gave birth to us because we were sent to be born on earth by the goddess of the sky. Now, don't get me wrong, I believe in god all the way. I just believe that there's someone else there too. That's our _real _mom, and since she knows everything about everyone, I do too, and so does Emma. It's okay, I like knowing everything. It makes me suspicious and mysterious, like a ninja. Hehe.

"Hey, guys. Morning." Rhodey greeted, Tony following with a simple 'hello' and a wave. The wave more in Pepper's direction, thank my stars. I wanted those two in lovey-dovey love. I know that Rhodey does, too. He's more patient than me, though.

I have a short temper, so I can get mad pretty easily. Annoying people usually do the trick. The thing is that I can be really annoying too. It's weird, I know. I'm weird. It happens a lot with me. For example, I'm outgoing and social, I have a lot of friends; on the other hand, I'm really shy and antisocial at the same time. It's weird, I know. Oh well.

"Hey, Tony, hey, Rhodey." Pepper greets back. Rhodey and I giggle at how Pepper greets Tony first. Pepper glares at us and turns her attention to Tony, then starts blabbing away. Me and Rhodey hold back laughs this time. Oh, yeah, I know what you're thinking, and no. I only respect Rhodey as a good friend of mine. Nothing more. Nope, sir, just friends, no lie.

Me and Emma used to play in the yard when we were at our babysitter's house, back when we were little. We used to play that game where a certain surface is made of lava and we can't step on it. We'd play hide-and-seek with the babysitter, then someone would get caught, but we'd all lay on the grass and laugh. When we stopped laughing, we'd lay there and look at the clouds in the sky and tell each other which one looked like a bunny and which one looked like a doggie. Then Emma would get hungry, and ask for lunch. We'd go inside and the babysitter would make us our favorite grilled-cheese sandwiches and some tomato soup to go along, and Emma would make a huge mess, but we would all laugh anyways. After that, my parents or my older siblings would come home, and the babysitter would take the money my parents left on the counter and leave.

Before she left, we would do our special secret handshake. Then I got old enough to be responsible enough for me and Emma, and the babysitter stopped coming. It's too bad, because she was a lot like my 'sky' mother. I missed those days, where life was perfect and nothing ever went wrong. When there was nothing we ever had to worry about, and then the way my family would sweep into the house then the perfectly-perfect fun times together would end. It all seemed to sweep by so fast. I miss those times so much.

Then I heard a voice calling my name. At first it seemed distant and far away, and I tried to walk to it, but I was at a loss for steps. I extended my arm to reach for the voice as it started to sound more and more, but less and less like my real mom at the same time. Then I felt someone shaking me, and propped my head up. Then I saw who was calling my voice. My heart sank as I saw it was just Pepper.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes to see that I was already in first bell.

"You fell asleep, and the bell is almost over. You were screaming and moaning, and shouting someone's name. Someone called 'Nanatalie'. Who is that?" Pepper explained, ending with her own question. I felt tears forming in my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

Nanatalie was what Emma and I called our babysitter.

**Whoo! That was angsty…..sort of. But interesting! Now you know a little more about Cara. Yeshh, Emma seems a little more like a 7 year old than a 13 yr old, since she's three years younger than Cara. but oh well. Deall!!! Well, anyways, sorry if it's too short for you, I'm doing the best I can to make these chapters longer! Reviews [:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! What is uppp. So I know none of this kind of idea is anything like the sciency-tech theme of IMAA, but I think it's cool! Shahh. Anyways, enjoy!!**

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Who is Nanatalie anyways?" Pepper asked.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand. Nanatalie was my babysitter when I was little. Her name was Natalie, but since she was my Nana, not like a relative, just babysitter Nana, we made her that nickname." I explained to her.

"Oh! She babysat for you and Emma? That's cool! Do you miss her or something?" Pepper responded.

"Yeah, she was really cool and nice, and I just had a flashback dream about the times Natalie, Jess and I used to play together." I said, still a little depressed.

"Jess? I thought your sister's name was Emma." Pepper asked, confused.

"Oh, that's her middle name, but sometimes we like to call her Jess, because that's her middle name. Emma Jess Miller." I explained.

"Ohhhh, cute!" Pepper responded, smiling. What is there to be smiling about? I'm depressed and all I want to do Is spend the day talking to my real mom….the one that no one knows about. I just want to be with her right now, and not here on earth, where I don't really belong. Both me and Emma Jess don't belong on earth. When we are, we belong with my dad; otherwise, most of the time I really don't feel like going through school, helping Emma Jess, comforting her _and _my friends. (by the way, I usually call her Emma Jess, Emma or just Jess.)

"So did you do your homework for history last night? I did, but I couldn't figure it out so it took me like, forever to finish! It was like, so frustrating! Can you believe it? I got frustrated over _homework!_ Ughh! I hate homework, I mean it's totally ridiculous, and-" Pepper said, continuously talking, only to be interrupted by me.

"Your current mood is happy and in love, but angry and aggravated in a mild and normal way." I stated Pepper glanced at me strangely.

"What? How do you know that? I'm not…" Pepper asked, confused.

"I have telepathy. It's where I can see into your mind and read your mood." I explained. Pepper nodded.

"Oh, cool! So like, you can just read my emotions whenever you want? That's so awesome! Is that why you know so much about other people?" Pepper asked.

"Well, sort of. I can't tell you why. That's a secret that only me and Jess can know. Sorry." I told her, really hoping she understands that there are some things that I have to keep to myself.

"Really, can't you just tell me, you know, as a secret? Please?" Pepper asked, practically begging.

"I'm sorry, I really can't. I've really come to like you guys as friends, really, I mean it. But right now, I just can't." I explained, feeling her sorrowful and understanding mood.

"Oh, well, okay then. That's okay." Pepper answered, getting over her disappointment.

Then Tony and Rhodey approached them, and the topic changed to the latest Iron Man news. After they got to school, Pepper and I were on the roof for free period with Tony. He wasn't listening at the moment.

"So, tell me why you like Tony. Come on, spill it. What do you see in him?" I asked her. She practically choked on the pop tart she bought from a vending machine.

"What? I don't….i mean, we're just…" Pepper asked, confused.

"Oh, yes you do. Look at Tony, right now. Do it. I dare you." I demanded. She nodded and looked at Tony while he didn't notice. He was scanning the news again.

"Ok, good. Your current mood is in love. You're happy, and you feel truly caring for him. Did I mention you're in love?" I explained, reading her mood again. She looked at me again with shock.

"Hey, telepathy doesn't lie." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, i—I definitely—" Pepper said. She looked at me and sighed.

"Definitely love Tony. There, I said it. Looking into his eyes and seeing his golden smile just melts my heart away, okay?" Pepper told me, whispering so Tony couldn't hear.

"See, now was that too terrible to admit?" I asked, glaring at her.

"NO. But If I was telling Tony, then yes." Pepper answered, using her thumb to point to him.

"Tell me what?" Tony asked, paying attention to us again.

"Oh, uhhh, nothing!" Pepper answered nervously.

"Umm, now the truth?" Tony demanded.

"Well, I've gotta go do something else now, so carry on without me." I said, walking away to hide, but still have a good view and hearing of their conversation. As I saw Pepper start talking to Tony, I smiled. Knew it.

**Hey poepolles! Wow, what a weird word. Well, here's chapter 4 for ya! Sweeeet. Well, review! Byeee [:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy! Well, im gonna make this the last chapterrrrrr, cuz I just got a short story idea, and I have to write that before I go to bed, which is soon, and plus, after what I have planned in this chapter, there's not gonna be a storyboard for any other chapter ideas, so here we go!**

"Well, I was saying that I kinda…" Pepper said, as I watched her get up from her seat and whisper something in Tony's ear. I smiled as I knew what she was saying. Tony whispered something back into her ear that seemed to make her smile. I payed close attention to what was going to happen next. Then Rhodey approached me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Playing matchmaker with the two lovebirds over there. Now shut up!" I answered, not even looking back. I needed to see them kiss now. Rhodey gasped, and I quickly flew my hand over his mouth and directed his vision to Tony and Pepper just in time to see them start to lean in, closer and closer, until the very little space in between them was filled. I removed my hand from Rhodey's mouth to reveal that he was smiling as widely as I was. I looked at the time and saw that the bell was almost over, so I ran down the stairs and into the school. I grabbed Rhodey by the arm and made him follow my lead.

"Don't let them see that you were there, or I'll get busted for sure! And by busted, I mean they'll figure out that I was spying on them, and that I was playing matchmaker. Don't say a word, or I will tear your head right off your shoulders, got it, frat boy?" I threatened, incorrectly nicknaming him, grabbing his shirt as I spoke. After I was finished, I let my hand go to my side. He simply nodded.

"Man, you can be aggressive!" He said, rubbing his shirt at the spot I grabbed him.

"Yeah, and you're weak, dude. Get over it." I said, walking off. I proceeded on my way to my locker, to get my books for my next class, when I heard a voice behind me startle me. The voice poked me in my tummy as they tried to attract my attention. I whipped around, hand flying before me, right into their shoulder, as my automatic reaction took over me. I ended up whacking their shoulder. When I turned around to see who it was, I saw a girl with short blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail standing there, rubbing her shoulder. She was wearing an orange v-neck sweater with a white cami underneath it and some dark denim jeans, then a pair of chestnut colored boots.

"OUCH! What was that for? I was just being friendly!" The girl said, still rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm SOOOOO sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just when people surprise me like that, and poke me there, I have an automatic response. I really hope I didn't hurt you too badly. I'm Cara." I apologized, feeling very guilty now.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm fine, my name is Halley. I just wanted to ask you how you got that aggressiveness, because I saw you with Rhodes over there. Jeez, everyone knows you here, you've been here for a week and a half, everyone is starting to really like you, but no one knew you were aggressive. You're a pretty impressive girl, Cara." Halley complimented.

"Really? Thanks! It's a different side of me, I know. I only use that side on people who annoy me, though. I have a short temper." I said. The two of us became fast friends, as I was becoming fast friends with everyone at this new school of mine.

For once, life was starting to look more in my direction. I felt that even though I didn't really belong on earth, it was sure a place I didn't mind being. I knew that for the time remaining, I can just chill here and make do with my surroundings until it's my time to go to my real mother. I felt happy for once.

As for Tony and Pepper, after they came back down off the roof, Rhodey stood in front of them smiling. He pretty much squeezed the truth out of them. Then it became a fast growing fact around school that Tony and Pepper were finally going out. I see that I've changed everyone's life here at the Tomorrow academy, and I plan on staying here for a long time to come.

**The end! IK its short, but there's nothing else to write!! Sorry! Well, review! BYEEE [:**


End file.
